


just want to wish you

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fanart, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder is the type to wake up early morning to wish someone a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want to wish you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeternamente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/gifts).



> Hi, aeternamente! Sorry I posted this at nearly the last minute. Let's just say I make bad decisions and have sudden bad luck. 
> 
> I'm not too sure I filled your prompt, especially because I'm not sure how to handle my baby Chowder, no matter how much I love him. I tried though, and I hope you like this anyway!

[Tumblr](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/136047997579/ao3-post-my-very-nearly-late-gdi-ria-swawesome)

**Author's Note:**

> Chowder used to try greeting his parents at midnight but that was just a bad time for everyone. It's been decided that Chowder can only call at around 3-4AM, it's still pretty early for it to be significant, but at least it's not at 12AM. He wakes up thirty minutes beforehand to give himself time to wake up and to think of what to say so he doesn't just end up babbling the morning away.
> 
> I think that Shut Up and Dance is a great song for Chowder, but I'm horrible at songs so there's probably something out there that's better suited for him lmao. He's always wearing hoodies so he seems like the type to wrap himself with a blanket in the morning.


End file.
